


Undernet Shenanigans

by BluJae7285



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Characters are probably OOC, Demigirl frisk, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans has social anxiety, Undyne especially, Vomit Mention, chatfic, very briefly tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluJae7285/pseuds/BluJae7285
Summary: In which Frisk creates a chatroom and all hell breaks loose.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Undernet Shenanigans

[DETERMINATION created a group chat.]

Members:

\- DETERMINATION

\- Toriel

\- Asgore

\- ALPHYS

\- Coolskeleton95

\- Strongfish91

\- Napstablook22

\- METTATON

\- comgast91

Strongfish91: yo who's comgast?

Coolskeleton95: THAT'S SANS.

Strongfish91: ah

comgast91: :/

[comgast91 changed status to away.]

Coolskeleton95: AAAAAND WE LOST HIM ALREADY.

Strongfish91: therrrrrre goooooes myyy heroo-

ALPHYS: Lmao if sans is your hero, I'm sorry.

Coolskeleton95: ALPHYS, THAT WAS MEAN!

ALPHYS: dw papyrus, sans knows im kidding lol

[comgast91 changed status to active.]

comgast91: yea idc

[comgast91 changed status to away.]

ALPHYS: is toriel online?

DETERMINATION: She's making dinner rn, so no.

ALPHYS: ok

ALPHYS: I was just wondering cause I noticed sans tends to be more active when she's on so I was hoping to lure him out lmao

[comgast91 changed status to active.]

comgast91: oh im here, im just lurking lol

Strongfish91: Oh hey he didn't immediately leave this time.

[comgast91 changed status to away.]

Strongfish91: fUCK.

DETERMINATION: YOU JINXED IT

Coolskeleton95: EVERYONE BE QUIET

Coolskeleton95: NAPSTABLOOK IS TYPING

Napstablook22: um. Hi.

Napstablook22: h

Napstablook22: sorry-

Napstablook22: I'm a mess

Strongfish91: NO YOU'RE FINE DW

DETERMINATION: Welcome!!

[comgast91 started a private room with Napstablook22.]

comgast91: ayyyy socially awkward buds-

Napstablook22: heh

[CHAT ROOM 1:]

DETERMINATION: oh yeah I should probably give this chat a name huh.

DETERMINATION: anyone have any ideas?

Coolskeleton95: THE COOL DUDES!

Strongfish91: the coolest of dudes lol

[comgast91 changed status to active.]

comgast91: the fuck squad

ALPHYS: AKCHGKGDISFGSF

DETERMINATION: OH MY GOD

Strongfish91: YESSSSS

Coolskeleton95: SANS!!! NO!!!

comgast91: sans yes

[DETERMINATION changed room name to "The Fuck Squad".]

Napstablook22: sans why...

Asgore: What.

Asgore: is this room name.

comgast91: :P

comgast91: welp, my work here is done. time to go vom, cry, and pass out on the bathroom floor

comgast91: again

Strongfish91: are you okay???

comgast91: :)

[comgast91 disconnected.]

Strongfish91: ?????????

DETERMINATION: Papyrus go check on your brother.

Coolskeleton95: ALREADY ON IT.

[Coolskeleton95 changed status to away.]

Strongfish91: I'm concerned??

ALPHYS: he did mention not feeling well last night. must've caught something when we were out.

Strongfish91: man, that sucks.

DETERMINATION: oh no :(

Strongfish91: hopefully he feels better soon.

[Coolskeleton95 changed status to active.]

Coolskeleton95: UPDATE: SANS IS OKAY. HE'S ASLEEP NOW.

ALPHYS: wait did he actually pass out

ALPHYS: i thought he was joking omg

DETERMINATION: I gtg dinner's ready.

DETERMINATION: talk to you guys later.

Asgore: Tell Tori I said hi :)

DETERMINATION: lol ok dad

[DETERMINATION disconnected.]

Napstablook22: im gonna go too

Napstablook22: goodnight guys

Coolskeleton95: GOODNIGHT, NAPSTA!!

Strongfish91: gn

[Napstablook22 disconnected.]

[Asgore disconnected.]

ALPHYS: and then there were three.

[Strongfish91 disconnected.]

[Coolskeleton95 disconnected.]

ALPHYS: oh ok nvm lol

[ALPHYS disconnected.]


End file.
